Site Update March 28th 2013
This is site bugs fixes page that was posted on March 28th, 2013. Bugs fixes General *There were some text issues on the Sign Up and Premium Membership pages. *Browsing while logged out would not default to Popular 24 Hours. *There were some issues with thumbnails in the More Like This box on deviation pages, including literature and journals both showing as gray boxes without text, hover attribution, and dragging and dropping to Favorite thumbnails. *The "Buy this Print" widget on deviation pages has been moved back to its original position above the More Like This box. *Some Profile Page badges had spacing and sizing issues. *The Timeline section and "Last Year" and "Last 6 Months" options on one's Gallery Stats page were broken. *In rare cases, it was not possible to leave a comment on a deviant's Profile or send them a Note from their Profile Page. *Opening a deviation on the Browse page would fail if the deviation thumbnail was clicked before the page had finished loading. *Navigating to More Like This results on the mobile website would result in an error. *The About Me dropdown menu on one's Profile was misaligned when editing. *Editing one's avatar on the mobile website was not working properly. *Dragging and dropping to rearrange deviations in one's Gallery Folders and Collections was briefly not working. *Deviants were unable to submit Premium Content deviations for a short period of time, resulting in some download purchases not being available, or else failing with an "Illegal product" error. *The text ad would overlap DeviantArt muro deviations when watching a redraw. *If a deviant clicked on the "More Friends" button on a Profile's Friends widget, closed the modal that appeared, and then clicked on it again, it would be blank. *Browsing Journals with endless scrolling enabled wouldn't display properly if a Journal contained videos. *For a short period, the Friends list was experiencing issues, and would show a fixed list of the same users for everyone. *When Browsing artwork, Firefox did not remember how far down a deviant scrolled when navigating back from a deviation. *For a brief period, trying to edit a Journal would bring up an empty page. *The OAuth2 application registration form didn't handle quotation marks properly. DeviantArt muro *Under specific conditions, one's keyboard would be unable to respond the way it should. *deviantART muro could create an empty stack in a user's Sta.sh. Sta.sh / Submit *Links to Sta.sh bookmarked in Internet Explorer and containing a # stopped working. *Broken stacks that display as "Deleted content" can now be deleted. *The "Title" field would retain some formatting if text was pasted in *Clicking "Save & Exit" would occasionally redirect to an undefined page. *Deviations without Gallery folder or Group destinations would not publish. *Disabled buttons on the Edit page would display as if they were pressed, and would react if hovered over. *Invalid errors about Groups that weren't selected would appear when trying to publish. *Invalid errors about Groups were appearing when updating deviations. *Editing a deviation's title would replace the window title with a debug message. *There was a rare issue where stacks would be wrongfully deleted. *Editing a deviation right after publication would replace the deviation's url with an invalid one. *Saved Group destinations were behaving incorrectly on published deviations. *Importing a sta.sh item into the Submit page would incorrectly result in the description field being rendered with emoticons and thumbnails. Sta.sh Writer *"Preview" did not work if no text was entered. *The "Apply" button in the "Update skin" modal was broken, and has been removed. *When including files from Sta.sh in a journal, it would still link to the file. *Some issues occurred when uploading multiple files to Sta.sh from the Writer sidebar. Category:Updates 2013